User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Calling the Community - Group Projects
Hello everyone, CobaltClaw here for a little Public Service Announcement, as you might call it. Lets face it: Doing things together with someone else tends to be better than doing things alone, am I right? Unless you are Gaito and decide to be a wannabe edgelord loner. Even the game of Buddyfight down to the very core of the name implies that you should have friends to spend the time with, but not all of us are that fortunate and we might live in places where there are nobody with your interests, or people who share your interest might just be big pricks. No fun for anyone, except the pricks. Well, as of lately, as my (hopefully) final schoolyear is nearing its end, I have been thinking of what I wanted to do afterwards (besides the job I have applied for, full time), and I have touched upon this here before. But then an idea struck me last week during my little Youtube-Marathon on the national holiday of Norway, as I watched the videos of VanossGaming, MiniLadd, TheKingNappy etc... If I can manage to gather a group of people, not just for a chat group, but as an active part of the community that actually get together and do more than just discuss this game.. Most of us know how HunterSerge and his group "The Godolers" (which I am somewhat a part of) does things, with their ocassional livestreams where they talk about the new card reveasl and what-not, but in my honest opinion, and this is not harping on or criticising them of doing something wrong... I feel like they just dont do enough, and it is often just the same group of people gathered to talk. (I get that there are timezones and actual life getting in the way there, so disregard that) So without letting the Seifukai team analyze my words and try to figure out what I am saying, I am going to get to the point: I do want to create a sorta sub-part in the community where we can come together, bring up a topic or a game, and then we can sit down and have some legit fun discussing or playing together, like Vanoss, Nappy, and all the other big witts with pals on Youtube and the likes of that. There are a ton of people here who I would love to sit down and have longer discussions with, and it does not even need to be restricted to anything, we can just bring up something new and roll with it as well, granted we are in agreement to give it a shot and all. And I actually have something in mind, for starters... The Buddy Rave Decklist Compilation (name pending) This is something that I fanned to Roxas here last week. Buddy Rave so far has given us around 24 new ways to build decks, and added a new deck to the ever expanding game of Buddyfight that we know and love, and sometimes get frustrated at. My idea was that we would get together and test our own varrying kinds of builds, using these new cards, and we have to use the new cards as the only rule to it, and stretch it over multiple sessions, with the idea we all would eventually have played all of the decks at least once. Kinda going like this: 1st session: I bring "Thunder Knights", Roxas brings "Armorknights" 2nd session: I bring "Asgard", Roxas brings "Kaizerion" 3rd session: I bring "Armorknights", Roxas brings "Asgard" And so on until all the decks are played, never using the same deck for more than one session, to get a feel of all the new decks, or rather the way to build decks, with the new cards. This is a neat little idea I thought of that would give everyone involved the chance to test out the new cards, see what others do, gets tips and ideas on how to do things differently, and so on. It is a clash of ideas and possibilities, and I would love if we actually managed to get this rolling at least before D-BT02 and the new influx of cards then. Other ideas includes obvious gaming in stuff like GMod, Pokemon Showdown, all the good stuff, yadda yadda. But where would all of us gather, and how would we be able to share the info of when we would start doing these sessions, discussions and so on, without having to spend hours on end waiting and such, and hope they get the messages and all of that...? Well... The Discord Chat https://discord.gg/0zIZ6WKHfmgsgVXW As you can see, I came prepared. I did make a Discord Chat in precaution in case something like this ever came up. And what do you know, it came in handy. Discord is free to use, allow us to stay in touch easily, allows the use of voice channels for communication, all of that good stuff. It is just a starting point for now, but if this grows, who knows what all of us can accomplish and get done in the future. So, uh...that is all I kinda have to say. I hope some of you find this idea appealing and would want to join so we can actually do stuff together more frequently. Easier than using the chat and comments on the wiki, I would say... Well...yeah, that would be everything for now. See ya. Category:Blog posts